Beggin' on Your Knees (episode)
Beggin' on Your Knees was the first episode of Season 2 and the 21st episode overall of Victorious. It aired on April 2nd, 2011. http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/victorious-2011/episode-1-season-2/beggin-knees/303439 Click here to watch it. Plot A handsome classmate named Ryder Daniels asks Tori to sing a duet with him at the Full Moon Jam but Tori is hesitant to agree to it because of his bad reputation and has trouble trusting him. Tori upsets Ryder at the house after looking through his text messages and begs him to give her another chance and also agrees to do a duet with him. She soon learns that he is just using her to get a good grade and asks André to help make her a song so Ryder will fail and she can expose him. Also, Cat got a new phone and phone number and keeps receiving calls from an emergency line, NorthStar. Robbie tries to change his image so he'll be able to pick up girls. Trivia *This was the second Victorious episode to use a song in the episode as its title, the first being Freak the Freak Out. *This aired after the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards. It was the second time an episode has aired afte r the awards, Pilot being the first one. *The music video for Beggin' On Your Knees aired on Nickelodoen on March 12, 2011, during the movie Best Player. *The song, Beggin' on Your Knees ''was sung by Tori Vega (portrayed by Victoria Justice). *The promo for this episode aired during Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *Starting with this episode, some changes to the looks of the cast will be seen, including: **Trina will get a new hairstyle which is straightened and ditches the fringe. **Jade will have blue streaks in her hair, her hair will be darker, her eyebrows will be shaped differently, and she will have a slight tan, compared to the season one episodes where she is noticeably pale. **Robbie's hair will be shorter. *In this episode, (as seen in the sneak peek), Jade said that Beck was born in Canada. Interestingly, Avan Jogia, Beck's actor, was born in Canada. *Ryan Rottman, who played Tori's boyfriend in this episode, plays Joey in the TeenNick show ''Gigantic. *The Opening credits changed for the new season, and Tori has a new phone as seen on the Slap update. *Ending tagline: "What about your spicy tuna balls?" - Tori. *NorthStar is a parody of OnStar emergency services. *'Viewers: '''6.15 million, also the most watched scripted cable telecast of the week and currently the series' biggest audience to date. *Tori gets a new PearPhone in this episode, which (according to the cutaways) resembles an actual shape of a pear. *It was implied in this episode that Rex (or Robbie, since he has control over Rex) is bisexual when he states that Ryder is "hot", and then replies to his friends, "Stare all you want, I'm secure." *Robbie asks one girl if she would go to the Olive Bargain with him. Olive Bargain is a parody of Olive Garden. *This is the ninth episode where the title is said. *In a video for this episode on Dan Schneider's youtube channel ''DanWarp, Liz Gillies revealed that coffee seen in the show is actually tinted water. *Ryder's last name, Daniels, might be a reference to the creator of the show, Dan Schneider. *The moment where Beck gives Jade a time out on the stairs could be a reference to the Zoey 101 episode "Surprises" where Chase tells Logan to take a timeout on a rock and when Logan protests, repeats "Rock!" in a stern tone. Quotes Robbie: I'll hide in the bush on your patio. Tori: He'll see you. Robbie: You never have! Tori: I know, but... WHAT? Jade: You must feel pretty stupid right now. Beck: Okay, that's a time out! Jade: No! I was just... Beck: Go sit on the steps! André: ALL RIGHT! I guess I'll just have to celebrate my 97-year-old great-grandpa's birthday next year--POSSIBLY! Ryder: Were you reading my text messages? Tori: No. *phone beeps* (Tori looks down at screen) Ryder: Dude! Robbie: angrily So why are YOU happy?! Tori: Because Ryder Daniels asked me out! Rex: Oooooh, he's hot! -- Stare all you want, I'm secure. Jade: I'm just sayin', any guy that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something. André: So, I guess you think Beck is hiding something. Jade: Oh, he was. Until I found out. Beck: What was I hiding? Jade That you were born in Canada! Beck: It wasn't a secret!! Quartet: (singing) You just got burned! Quartet: Hey, hey, Tori Vega, would you be our very special- Tori: NO! Quartet: Hey hey, André Harr- ' ' André: NO! Trina: ...And why make sushi? Tori: I'm gonna surprise my date...Ryder Daniels. Trina: Ryder..? Senior guy, super hot? Tori: Yeah! Trina: Be careful. Tori: Why? Trina: He dates lots of girls. You know my friend Lindsey? Tori: Lindsey doesn't like you. Trina: So? I know her. Promo Video:Beggin' On Your Knees Promo Video:Beggin' on Your Knees Clip Video:On The Victorious Set - Just Filmed!|Behind the scene Video:Victorious- Tori Performs Episode Gallery Click Here! to view this episode's gallery. References Click Here for a sneak peak of the episode!!!! 201 Category:Episodes with Songs 201 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:season premiere Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Cat